


Kiss of Death

by swanofmischief



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanofmischief/pseuds/swanofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was a constant push and pull, both of them stubborn and selfish and argumentative. But they would do anything for one another, no matter how tumultuous their tides could turn. Josh(Marethyu)/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt suggested by Anonymous

He only ever looked peaceful when he slept. And he only slept when he felt safe. Kokopelli looked down at the face of the young boy turned Death itself, and carefully smoothed his blonde hair away from his face. Marethyu’s lips were parted slightly, but there was still a crease in his pale brow. The Elder sighed softly and then shut off the light beside the bed. Marethyu was a powerful and fearsome being, but when he lay curled in Kokopelli’s arms, he looked like little more than a child with too much weight on his shoulders. 

The next morning brought only disappointment as Kokopelli awoke and found his bed empty besides himself. The trickster god always tried to be the first awake, to convince his lover to remain with him for awhile more, to hold him close as the boy woke up, and for just a fleeting moment to see those incredible blue eyes were calm and content. Then the maelstrom of thoughts would swirl to life, and those sweet eyes would turn cold and brooding. Kokopelli lived to see the innocence and joy flicker in those eyes. He did all he could to make Marethyu smile, to distract him from the hardships of his existence. 

But it was never easy, and often all it did was make the trickster god irritated, frustrated, and exhausted. But oh, that man was worth it, and Kokopelli would drag himself across white-hot broken glass just to move mountains and the very stars for that smile. Marethyu repaid the favors, of course. In laughter and caresses, in embraces and quiet moments, and in kisses both passionately fervid, and softly devoted. Their love was a constant push and pull, both of them stubborn and selfish and argumentative. But they would do anything for one another, no matter how tumultuous their tides could turn. 

Kokopelli looked up as the hook-handed man entered the room and climbed back into bed. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him possessively against his chest. “I thought you left,” The trickster murmured, nuzzling his lover’s cheek. Marethyu smiled softly and snuggled close, resting his hook on the beloved Elder’s hip.

“Just getting some fresh air,” he replied quietly, content for today to remain in his arms. Kokopelli leaned down and brushed his lips over Marethyu’s. 

“Good. I like it when you linger,” the Elder said softly. Death and the Trickster smiled lovingly at one another, and settled into each other’s embrace.


End file.
